


no other shade of blue but you

by nectarwrites



Series: to all of the otps i've loved before [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Married Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nectarwrites/pseuds/nectarwrites
Summary: Hannibal and Will stay in for a sip and paint date but something is troubling Hannibal. Of course, a fondly exasperated Will comes to save the day.AKA Hannibal may be a little obsessed with his husband's chameleonesque eyes.
Relationships: Hannibal lecter/ will graham
Series: to all of the otps i've loved before [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080605
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	no other shade of blue but you

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from taylor swift's song 'hoax'.

Will peeked around his easel at Hannibal who was still humming thoughtfully at his palette of blues. The older man had been staring at that palette for a while. Every moment or so a twitching vintage Kolinsky brush would hover around a shade but never dipped. The ex-profiler smiled into his glass of Dom Perignon.

Stopping the soft jazz that flowed from Hannibal’s record player, his dramatic coughing disturbed Hannibal from his predicament. The older man shot him an annoyed look. “What is it, mylimasis? I’m in the middle of an important matter.”

Will chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “And you’re also in the middle of our sip and paint date. I imagine your problem involves that paint?”

Hannibal sighed, forlorn coloring his eyes. “I don’t know which shade to use for your eyes.”

At Will’s incredulous look, Hannibal continued. “Your eyes are quite the contradiction. I’ve never seen such lightness but a part of the ocean resides in their darkness.” Tearing his eyes from the half-colored portrait, he met Will’s amused but fond gaze. A gaze that had become commonplace since they began living together a year ago. “Although they are the purest blue my eyes have ever fallen on, there are specks of green and when they shine in the dark night they’re black like blood in the moonlight,” Hannibal finished.

The younger man came behind his husband, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s torso. “You’re so sweet on me. I don’t know how it never sounds cliche,” Will whispered into Hannibal’s fluffy hair, pressing a kiss onto it. “But like always, I’ll fix your issue.” 

Hannibal almost whined at Will’s removal from his back but his heart pulled him off the stool, sitting on it before draping Hannibal around him like a safety blanket. The ex-therapist tightened his embrace, purring lowly into Will’s wavy hair. 

He watched Will use sapphire as his base, pouring it into a paper bowl before dropping specks of teal, pearl white, and black in as well. After mixing the colors together, Will painted the blank eyes of the portrait with more care than he did his own, knowing how much the painting meant to Hannibal. When the painting finished drying, Will glistened the colored eyes with a light layer of a shimmering clear paint. 

He held up Hannibal’s finished portrait for approval. Although he felt like he did a good job, he was nervous that it wouldn’t fit Hannibal’s standards.   
  


“Oh, I simply love it, mano drugelis. I couldn’t have done better, thank you,” Hannibal praised, smothering Will’s face in kisses.

“We should frame it and put it behind the kintsugi teacup on the shelf over the fireplace,” Will murmured, a red flush painting his cheeks and neck.

Hannibal beamed. It was an unspoken custom that he not hang up artwork of Will around the mansion because the man felt self-conscious about it. The only sightings of Will was photos of him with Hannibal or the dogs. Therefore Will’s suggestion flooded Hannibal’s heart with warmth til it melted into mush. 

“Of course, darling. A brilliant idea, indeed.” 

The pair cuddled on the couch wrapped in a wool blanket in front of the burning fireplace after Will finished his portrait of Hannibal, finishing off the bottle of Dom Perignon. Sleepy smiles plastered on both of their faces.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lol it's funny how this one-shot came to me while I was struggling to finish my WIP brownham fic. Smh I'm hannigram trash. thanks for reading! <3


End file.
